


One More Voice

by dvrthncx



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:14:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25825708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dvrthncx/pseuds/dvrthncx
Summary: Hantouriah, a young jedi padawan, was sent on a training / research mission by her master to observe and learn about Sith culture & training on Korriban. While she is there, however, she realises that her own perception of the galaxy and its history is terribly biased. Losing faith in the Republic's cause, but seeing the fatal flaws also in the Sith's cause, she flees during the trip back to Coruscant, abandoning the life that she led, the beliefs she held, the people she loved...
Kudos: 2





	One More Voice

_ I could not stay. You know that by now.  _

_ If I stayed, I would be forced to aid and abet a cause which I cannot condone.  _

_ Do not worry. I did not fall to the Dark Side, if there is really such a thing. I am not sure anymore that there is. At least, not the way that we learned it from the Jedi. _

_ I have learned so much from the Sith. Most important is what I learned about the Jedi and the Republic. They are not a force for good. They committed genocide. And seek to do the same again.  _

_ I cannot defend every belief of the Sith, nor will I defend every action of the Empire. But is that any reason why I should hate them enough to participate in their mass extinction? _

_ As Jedi we are meant to be tolerant and compassionate. How can we do that when we are cast as warriors on the front line in an ideological war?  _

_ So you see, I could not remain in the Order, or indeed in the Republic. I could not bring my knowledge of the Sith back, to be weaponized against a people already victimized by the intolerance of our faction. _

_ Neither do I remain in the Empire, with the Sith. They, too, would ultimately seek to use my knowledge of the Republic and the Jedi as a weapon. I will not help them annihilate the people that I love.  _

_ Do not seek to find me; you will not, unless I want you to.  _

_ But contemplate this precaution: our cause is no more just, no more right, no more pure than that of the Sith.  _

_ May the Force be with you, always. _


End file.
